Immortal Halfbreed and Banished Prince
by Imitation Paranoid Marionette
Summary: Tsuki was once a fiancee to the prince of Britannia, who was now banished from his homeland, and a son of the Kururugi Shrine. After the war where the area was nothing, but a number, she now lives with her father... LuluXOC OCXC.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Immortal Half-Breed Princess and Banished Prince**

Well, I have too many fanfiction, so I'll just start with this one. :) Some have already read it though, but I like repeat so I don't get lost. Also, the chapter will be in parts so I can put a few cliff hangers 3. Anyways, on with the story...

**Chapter 1**

_The uncontrolabe desire or want until aquired...Especially, the feeling of sensuality physically and mentally..._

_His smoothly bared skined hand and fingers touching my bare half skin covered body..._

_Exploring it as if it was a lobby..._

_Moaning and pleading for him to stop and cease._

_But all it did was excite his curious, eagered desire with ease..._

"NANI GOREI!" a black haired girl with a velvet, swift voice yelled on the phone. Whatever she was yelling about, she wasn't going along with peacefully. However, the other person on the side of the phone may have proved a challege to her in order to convince her otherwise.

"Now, calm down, Tsuki," a voice on the side of the phone slightly startled by the girl's straight forward refusal. "I think it's a great idea. Besides, you need to be more social. Locking yourself in your room and home is not going to change one bit."

The girl, whom the man called Tsuki, sighed knowing the truth that the man had. Indeed, she locked herself away from what seem the be a given on the outside of the place she called her santuary. Still, she had no further intension of accepted his proposal of her attending an academy school. She took in a deep breath calming herself so she could speak and release a bit or tension in her veins. She spoke, "Do you know the word anti-social?" Her voice rised again, "I refuse!"

Turns out, the girl, Tsuki was actually talking to her father, who came up with an idea for her to attend an academy. Sadly, Tsuki would once again refuse as always. Any suggestion he told his daughter would always seem and end up being knew well the reasons why. Her father never tell her in advance and would end up signing her up for such events. She knew it was rude to be harsh to her father knowing he was only interested in what was best for her. However, sometimes she just wanted to do things her way no matter the consequences. To tell the truth, she considered herself an extreme daredevil.

"It's too late to refuse now, Tsuki." her father said with a slight hum at the end of her name. This means that there was no way out of it. It was total victory for him. His daughter was going. No if, and, or, buts about it!

Tsuki acted dumb for a minute and remained silent to collect what she had just been told. She couldn't refuse? Well, this was a first. All her times, when it was her refusals, her father would cave in to his daughter's command and confidence-over confident if he emphasized. Whatever reason or determination that held the man up was working tremendously well. Tsuki responded, "Eh?"

"You've already been accepted and enrolled to Ashford Academy with your grades and profile." Tsuki's father explained nonchalantly in his voice. Translation, **no** turning back at all.

Tsuki, once again focused then told her father what he was trying to say to her and what she had been told, "You're telling me that you enrolled me to Ashford Acadmey without my opinion on it." She was hoping her father would say something like it was just a joke. She still hope since the argument started.

"Come on, Tsuki." he said almost pleading sadly."I'm sure everthing will be fine when you get there. Who knows, you might make some friends on the way."

"You know what?" Tsuki asked with a smile with a slight twitch and smirk at the end of her lips. She was growing tired of this conversation and bring up the good side of this about this would not help at all. Tsuki had almost about to destroy something.

Her father was about to reply with a simple answer with curiocity when she slammed the on table disconnecting from her father. "There is no way I'm going to Ashford Academy...not now...not ever..." After hanging up her father, she continued to walk down the halls until she was in front of her door and entered.

"Hello," a deep, emotionless yet evil voice welcomed her, "Desire." Somehow, hearing that voice soothed her even if it kinda annoyed her with that fact that **he** was in her room, again. As much as an yelling would start out nicely now, she resigned the idea and stared at who ever was in her room with his back leaning against the wall on her bed.

He was a boy about Tsuki's age but slightly taller with blue eyes, white or silver long hair that was as long past his waist, and strange outfit that seem like experiment kind yet sleeveless. His annoyance was one thing that she could describe him best as. Then again, she would see very well that he was full of mystery and secret. Nevertheless, she found that talking to him would be interesting and fun at the same time. Sadly, talking to him today would not soothe her now with her new transfer.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, A2." Tsuki said in a emotionless tone that matched his equally. "My father has informed me that I'm going to an academy school." She sighed when she said the last sentence. Just saying it again wasn't solving her anger on bit either.

Before A2 could respond with a deeper curiocity, the door bell was heard. Tsuki wondered who would be here now? She wasn't expecting any visitors anytime today or soon. Any way she thought about it, surprises weren't that bad.

"Will someone get that?" Tsuki should peeking out of her room in the halls then going back in her room where she went in her bathroom to change.

A2 couldn't help, but stare at the woman and think back on how she had changed so much. _'She has changed quite alot.' _he emphasized thinking if alot was the right word or his imagination. Thinking always made him distracted, so he just laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling emotionlessly. "What's wrong with that?" He wasn't very good hiding his distaste for her to be leaving right away and to a school no less.

"It's a britannian school." Tsuki simply answered through the bathroom door putting on the last piece of clothing. "And I despise britannians."

It was true. Even A2 had know of that disgust she had. Tsuki depised britannians with every breath she took. Ever since her mother was killed before her eyes when she was young. It made since why she refused to attend such and academy and go outside. However, she made friends with a few she trusted deeply such as her father and a few more other people.

"What about those, who are britannians, whom you call **friends**? Do you not despise them? Weren't they also involved with this terrorist problem and the was that changed this country's title to nothing but a mere number, Area 11?" A2 asked again looking at Tsuki as she came out with only bustiers and thigh highs. His emotionless face that he'd always used switched to a smirk staring at top to bottom of his adorable little woman nicknamed Desire. Oh, how she seemed to give him to new term for **fashion**.

Tsuki glared leaning against a wall near the bathroom door annoyed again by A2 change in expressions. It continued to ponder why she had not kicked him out of her room let alone the house. "What's with the smirk?"

"You sure do love to expose your smooth, pale, fragile skin sometimes..." A2 seductively purred feeling his body tense up just thinking about whatever goes on in people these days. "If I may say, it makes it quite intoxicating to men...If you know what I mean..."

A2 once again purred. Tsuki rolled her eyes at his comment. This was typical when she wore outfits like these. "Pervert," she called him again. He again just smirked knowing his annoyance was working on her. Her name calling had no such affect on him at all. As a matter of fact, he liked the names she would come up with. One day, it would be something that would make him want to name call her back, but ,than again, he would just accept her verbal name calling as if it was just nothing. Tsuki gave up knowing A2 was still ignoring her then came a knock from her door, interrupting the two.

"Whose is there?" she demand turning to the doors directions.

"Just me, M'Lady," said the voice from the door. It was nothing but the maid. Nothing to get so tense about or cautious over. However, things that were happening now Tsuki couldn't help, but get worried and on red alert.

"What is it?" Tsuki asked skipping to conclusions or of which the main reason for the maid to suddenly be here requesting her attention. She couldn't her A2's glare at the door when the maid arrived. Such a lovely moment was wasted yet again...Not like he was going to do anything in such a moment...

"Sorry, M'Lady," the maid voice softened with apology, "but two people wish to speak with you."

"Who are they?" Tsuki asked with a slight irratation in her voice getting impatience with the maid's short responses. Honestly, was this nothing but a waiting games? If so, Tsuki hated it cause she was loosing her tolerance.

"One, Cornelia Li Britannia, second, Euphemia Li Britannia," the maid said being sure to speak well of their names honorably. "What do you with of me to with them?"

Tsuki remained quiet for a bit. She was surprised with such visitors-even royal families no less. However, her father wasn't her to talk to them since he was somewhere else. Her father had a habit for not revealing his hobbies or-let alone-destinations. Maybe Cornelia and Euphie had a reason for coming...I mean they wouldn't come here to see Tsuki for nothing...

"Aren't those two the princesses of britannia?" A2 asked wondering if what he too heard was true; Cornelia and Euphemia here to see Tsuki. "And didn't that Cornelia-whatever her name is-nearly defeat that terrorist the japanese called Zero?" A2 had a slight disinterest in certain britannians. Royalties were no different either. However, it was tolerable with him as long as not anyone annoyed him.

Tsuki nodded whispering so the maid did not here, "Yes, those are indeed the two despite that I wish I didn't hear that." Cornelia was one of the most powerful female warrior pilots that Tsuki had know so far. Sometimes Cornelia was harsh to her, but it was only because of worrying for Tsuki's actions that always got her in trouble since she was the closest friend to her sister, Euphie. To sum it up, that maybe where Tsuki got her rebelious personality-well, that or her hatred for britannians. Lastly, there was Euphie, an energetic and somewhat serious friend. Any problems Tsuki had, she would consult with Euphie...Then again, sometimes talking with Euphie would lead to nonsense, which cause her not consult with her on matters that dear Euphie would drag herself in to help the defenseless Tsuki...This made Tsuki think, _'Was she really that defenseless and stubborn?'_

"Well M'Lady," the maid asked waiting for a reply from Tsuki. Maybe it was a bad idea to pester her with such things that is happen now? All the maid could hear was silence from the door she was in front of her.

"Tell them to meet me in the living room and wait," Tsuki commanded startling the maid as she had too much curocity such as leaning her ear closer to her master's daughters door, "I'll meet them in five to ten minutes."

"Yes, M'Lady," the maid nodded clumsingly trying to regain her balance. Along the way running past the other doors, she tripped only to get back up again and continue on with what her instructions was.

Tsuki walked up to her closet looking around for a robe of some sort. She chose the black silk robe with golden lines on the edges of her sleeves. Fitting her arms in the long sleeves, she continued to ignore A2 constant stare until he decided to take action. By the time Tsuki had turned around to look at the mirror next to her to wrap the silken black ribbon around her waist, A2-being the pervert that she refered to him as-grabbed her by the collar of her robe and pulled her towards him in a light yet tight embrace. Tsuki giggled when he rested his head on her back. She was not a sleeping back, but the fact that he knew her skin better than anyone else, A2 considered it as his soft fluffy pillow. However, it was the lovely smells that would never cease to amaze him. Today, it was blueberry-his favorite! Tsuki should have just kicked out the pervert if all he wanted was to sleep all day or get cuddly.

"You're getting greedy." Tsuki warned A2 snapping him out of his daydreaming trance. "Are you trying to keep me here until Euphie and Cornelia are gone? If that is the reason, that won't be the least of your problems cause I'll be attending an academy if you suddenly forgotten about that."

"No," A2 replied bluntly without hesitation, "I like blueberry; that's all there is too it. As for the greed part, yes I am acting greedy, but only because you smell tasty. Also, I don't give a care about those two princesses. They can just disappear."

Tsuki rolled her eyes with his answer, "Such a selfish boy you are." Tsuki slided her right handed fingers under his chin then to his left cheek into his long white or silver hair, "If you want me to stay, I can tell the maid I'll talk to Cornelia and Euphie some other time if it can be arrange someday later on?"

A2 smirked almost with delight know what the answer would be if he would if an oppurtunity like this came up, "Would you really do such a thing to your friends? It seems rude and impolite to do so."

"No," Tsuki answered continuing to play in his long, lucious hair. "Though, despite what I say, you'll end up trying sneeky tricks just so things work out the way you planned them."

A2 enveloped Tsuki's hand with his leaning close to it and kissing it with care, "How cruel do you think of me, my dear? I only am hear to make sure you don't die. With all the events going on in this country and city, it's almost like a job with you cause of your death by curiocity hobbies."

"Very cruel," Tsuki answered smirking at his action. "Sadly, I still have to go and you can do nothing to stop me?" Tsuki wrapped her arms around A2's neck leaning him closer to her face, "You are weak."

"Oh," A2 chuckled with Tsuki's comment, "am I really weak?" Tsuki just nodded again with a smile causing A2 to chuckle even more, "Do talk so confident, stubborn girl."

A2 leaned in close to her face with his lips trying to get closer to hers. Tsuki giggled avoiding his attempt. "Your not getting anything from me, pervert."

Again with the nicknames, eh? It only made A2 more impatient once again reaching Tsuki's lips. She placed her finger on A2's lips pushing him away lightly. This guys was never going to give up, will he? Taking in a deep breath, she leaned in A2's face with her finger still on his lips and said something that startled him so much that he turned red. Edging away from her backwards, he fell off the bed. Tsuki got back up rearranging her robe back to the way it was before A2 grabbed with a little chuckle. She didn't like to use his real name that often, but she hadn't used it awhile that today just seemed right.

A2 leaned up on the side of the bed still red, "Why you..." He didn't like his real name. Especially, if a certain Tsuki was using it just when his favorite moment was almost achieved.

Tsuki looked at him boredly and smirked with a slight grin. "You was asking for it." Tsuki headed out the door waving her fingers behind, "I come back, so be a good boy, okay?" And with that she was out of sight.

Tsuki continued to walk down the hall to the living room. It had been so many years since she had seen Euphie and Cornelia. She used to play with them all the time especially with Lelouch and Nunally. Tsuki sighed remembered Lelouch, her previous fiancee. They had been friends ever since Euphie introduced them to each other. Hearing about his and Nunally's death was a shock to her, but some feeling deep inside her told her that Lelouch was still alive. Tsuki shook her head rubbing her temples. Today was not the day to worry about him-at least for now. Stopping to peek in the living room before coming in, she checked with curiocity about the two old friends. They were the same as always. Cornelia had grown to the dignifying warrior Tsuki had known she would be. Euphie, hehe, she was still the innocent funny, adorable, little princess as she had been like before.

Tsuki came through the opening room with a smile as she had always made since she was a child, "Hey Cornelia, Euph-."

Before Tsuki finished her greeting, Euphie, her closest friend, welcomed her with a giant bear hug cheerfully. Euphie had just too much energy to spill. It surprised Tsuki since she was the one being attacked.

"HEY, TSUKI," Euphie yelled with a very high voice. Euphie really missed the adorable girl. She hadn't seen her a long time except when her father transfered to Japan, or Area 11, when the britannians won against the japanese and Lelouch and his family's tragedy.

"It's good to see you too, Euphie." Tsuki managed to say grasping for breath. "But if you don't mind me asking: let me go. I know you're over joyed that we see each other, but there is still a problem with too much emotions."

"Sorry," Euphie apologized letting go of Tsuki. "It's been awhile since I last saw you. My, my you sure have grown alot. I wonder what your husband would say if he saw you wearing such an outfit."

Tsuki blushed just imagining Lelouch's expression. Just thinking about it made her face as red as a cherry. She glanced at Euphie, "Quit that. You know I don't it when you mention him around me. Anyways, thanks, Euphie...I think."

Euphie started to laugh at my face while I argued to tell her to stop. Sometimes Euphie needs to quit hiting Tsuki weak spots. It was later interrupted by a coughing noise coming from Euphie's sister, Cornelia. Cornelia was on the couch with her arms crossed, eyes closed as if in deep thought, and besided her a item with a name tag like those at a laundry mat on it. Tsuki had a somewhat inadventive habit of not paying attention, so getting her attention would proved to be difficult for the warrior princess. Tsuki continued to stare at the laundry mat item with curiocity ignoring everything else that was around her.

_'I wonder,' _Tsuki pondered in her head.

"Tsuki," Cornelia called lowly.

_'What's that laundry item with my name on it?'_ Tsuki continued to ponder and think as the questions popped up and around her head. One after another, if one question disappeared one would reappear. This was starting to get on Cornelia's nerves.

"TSUKI," Cornelia yelled at the girl to get her attention. Tsuki snapped out of her senses and turned to Cornelia who stared at her with bordom yep irratation. She once again anger Cornelia. Cornelia let it slide for now knowing that Tsuki had a right to be distracted. "I see, your interest was this item next to me. It's a gift from your father."

Tsuki stood still gulping with worry. Her father had always treated her like his little girl-which he still called her that-even though she was sometimes tomboyish so he could have sent you an Ashford Academy's girls uniform, which she disliked because of the skirts. To be honest, she prefered to wear a boys uniform instead.

"It better be a boys uniform." Tsuki growled lowly with irratation. "If it is, he gonna regret it. I do not want to go through the school campus wearing a girls uniform! It just grabs too much attention! This reminds me of the day when you're a freshmen during your beginning of school."

"Now, now, Tsuki," Euphie said trying to reassure me of the good side of my gift, "you know how your father is sometimes. He just loves and treats you like a princess."

"That's true," Tsuki sighed sadly in the process agreeing with Euphie.

"Anyway," Cornelia said, "since your father was busy, he insisted that I bring it to you...And I didn't mind since Euphie wanted to see you. She has been talking nonstop about wanting to visit you, so I thought today would be a perfect day to do so. Also, it's been awhile since we've last saw you."

Tsuki walked up to the laundry mat item that laid next to Cornelia along with Euphie who was right beside her. Her breath was getting thick with a slight in a deep breath, Tsuki unzipped it and looked with one eye open while the other closed staring cautiously, calmfully, and carefully...Was it a boy or girl uniform...Tsuki started to plead herself in her head that it had to be a boy...Opening her other eye to get a clear vision of it, Tsuki sighed and dropped her head...It was a...

It was silent as the sisters stared at the black haired girl, Tsuki, who was starting to be quiet. The sisters didn't know what to say. They could cheer her up if was a girls uniform, but that probably wouldn't do since by the time she would step on the campus she would get attention immediately. However, if it was a boys uniform, they could easily expect nothing less than to see her eagerly smirk of victory.

Euphie was getting impatient by her friend's silence, "Well, what is it, Tsuki-chan?" She had the same anxiety because she wanted it to be a girls uniform. For right now, she almost had the courage to take it from Tsuki and look at it herself.

Tsuki smiled with excitment and turned herself and the uniform around cheering, "It's a boys uniform!" Tsuki flung the uniform on her back placing one of her hands on her hips. "I knew I was right."

Euphie pouted folding her arms with a sour look, "I wanted it to be a girls uniform! It's so unfair, Tsuki."

Tsuki laughed a bit and laid her hand on Euphie's head like an older sister would if she cared about her-which she did. Euphie was very dear friend, but she was also protesting on Tsuki's opposite of fashion. Well, Euphie did like it better for Tsuki to show more beauty as a girl than that of a boy.

Tsuki almost started to feel guilty disappointing Euphie, "Come on now, Euphie." Tsuki tried to cheer her up with a warm giving smile. "You how I feel about wearing girls clothings. I only wear those on special occasions."

Euphie eyes sparked when she grinned with curiocity, "Okay, what kind of occasions?" Once again, Euphie was totally up to something again-but it was uncertain of what it was.

Tsuki smiled with confidence while scratching her head to think, "Well, there are anniversaries, celebrations, birthdays, weddings, and-"

"And dating," Euphie interrupted.

Tsuki blushed cherry red and turned away, "I don't know." Honestly, Euphie just had to embarrasse her more. Though, Euphie is right. Tsuki would if she actually really did ever go on a date before. Tsuki shook her head that was beginning to be filled with imaginations.

Cornelia began to get up, "Anyways, we have to get going since we have some buisness to return to concerning the terrorist and the black knights." She hissed at the last thing she was about to say with distaste. "Also, that terrorist Zero." He was the one that humilated her twice and it was irratating her even more just thinking about it.

Tsuki could tell by Cornelia's expressions and tone that her anger was getting to her. She didn't want to anger the warrior princess more talking about him, but she had to confirm who she was talking about. "When you mean Zero, you mean the person responsible for Clovis' death and at Narita? How many wins has it been so far?"

Cornelia sighed feeling it was only fair since Tsuki had been worrying about equally, "For me, it's 1 win." She grinded her teeth. "Zero has had 2 wins." Clearing her head, Cornelia headed to the door then turned to Euphie, "Euphie, we have to leave."

Euphie clinged to Tsuki's arm refusing her sister's orders, "Aw, I want to stay with Tsuki a bit longer, please?" Tsuki rolled her eyes as Euphie pulled the innocent pleading puppy eyes look on Cornelia. She may have grown, but she was still sneeky just as she had been as a child.

Sadly, it didn't work on the warrior princess, who had only smiled at her attempt, "I'm sorry, Euphie. Tsuki has to get ready and pack for her new academy tansfer to Ashford Academy."

Euphie was about to protest again when Tsuki called, "Euphie?" The little princess looked Tsuki's face to see her smiling with kindness. "I promise I'll visit you when I get the chance, okay?" Tsuki sighed restlessly, "However, I have to go now to get to my new academy."

"Okay," Euphie nodded not bothering to argue against Tsuki's agreement with her sister letting go of her arm and rushing to catch up with Cornelia. As the she exited with Cornelia, who was waiting outside the front door, she waved at the black haired girl cheerfully, "There is a friend of mine taht goes to that same academy! If you see him, tell him I said hi! His name is Suzaku Kururugi!"

Tsuki waved back at the two as they left, "I'll be sure to do that!" Tsuki suddenly stopped waving when Euphie said Suzaku Kururugi attended Ashford Academy. _'He's alive?'_ Tsuki thought to herself only to smile with content. _'Suzu, is alive, hehe.' _

Suzu was a nickname that Tsuki named to brown haired japanese boy since her mother had introduced them to each other. Turns out, just like Lelouch, Suzaku was also her fiancee. It was planned by the prime minister of Japan and her mother. Unlike her and Lelouch, Tsuki and Suzaku had never got along-not even once. By the time they first saw each other, they wanted to beat each other. Tsuki's mother had no idea what it was about Suzaku that made her daughter despise him, so much. Nevertheless, the two had gotten along on some grounds such as their hatred for britannians. When there britannian hostages given to the Kururugi family, Tsuki's family didn't return for not even a visit. She wonder if the japanese boy still remembered her.

Tsuki stretched tiredly over the thinking then sighed with smiled. _'Ah, what good memories they were. It sure was great to have met Euphie and Cornelia. They alway are sight for good eyes.' _ Tsuki turned to one of the maids that walked up to her with a smile then bowed before her.

"Yes," Tsuki asked with an emotionless tone, "is there something you wish to tell me or ask of the sort?"

The maid, who was the same girl from before when she had told Tsuki about the two princess arrival, continued to smile, "Shall we be getting ready for you to pack up, M' Lady?"

Tsuki was thinking about so many things that she didn't understand what the maid was asking right now, "Huh?"

The maid revised her question, "Are you ready for your transfer to Ashford Academy, your new school?"

Tsuki scratched her head trying to remember what she had just been told. Once she realize what the maid had meant, she dashed up the stairs in a hurry realizing she needed to get things ready which she didn't do. Tsuki nearly tripped, but regained her balance causing her to curse lowly.

The maid giggled at her master's daughter's clumsiness, "Hehe, that is M' Lady for you."

Tsuki rushed back to her room and dashed in to start packing. She forgot about getting prepared because of A2's silly behavor. A2 was still napping-or as it seemed that way- with a wet rag on his face. He must have ate something sweet too fast and ended up getting a brain freeze. He'll be alright within a few minutes or hours. Glancing at Tsuki's immediate enterance, he smiled. He was proud of himself because he distacted her. It was long enough for a **joyful** conversation. It would have been better if it weren't for the stupid maid. A2 leaned up to see a very panicing girl rushing around in the room.

A2 smirked almost starting to sound worried which he was still, "What is the rush, Tsuki?"

Tsuki payed no mind to him and continued on with her packing then later on putting on her assigned uniform she got from her friends, Cornelia and Euphie. She was not going to fall for it again. She looked in the mirror to make sure it was on right and correctly. She straightened herself up a bit. It was the appropriate size and fitted her perfectly. Once she was done, she glanced at him to realize his brain freeze was gone and he was now in a chair near the computer. Honestly, he is too addicted to sweet, but it never bothers him since it is second to what he adores. A2's number one thing he adores most would be the obvious answer: Tsuki.

Tsuki rolled her eyes knowing that he was probably going to suggest coming along with her. "I need you to stay at home, A2." She commanded lightly lining up her luggage neatly.

A2 held his composure though deep down he was pouting her decision for him. "Why," he asked hiding his childish angered tone. "I mean it is **my** responsibility to make sure you don't get yourself killed or die."

"Yeah, I know that already." Tsuki groaned in her reply feeling like she was getting a lecture by a teacher or parent. He has always told her that statement everytime she would have to go somewhere without him. _'Geez, he likes a child these days.' _she thought to herself staring away from him in the corner of her eyes. "I'm still not bring you along." she said making herself clear.

"I would like know a reason why before I am force to agree with you on your decision." A2 said in a almost disturbing tone with a slight hint of irratation.

Tsuki froze in her tracks. "Uh," she hesitated. She hadn't planned **that** one out. He would agree to her decision without question but for him to make the question a somewhat statement reasonable question was a new one.

"Well," A2 said growing impatient, "I'm waiting."

Tsuki turned to him with a intimidating glare, "Not to make a seen." Well, that was kind of true. He was the type to catch attention and that would only trouble Tsuki. However, A2 only blame it on the people would want to be near him or Tsuki's jealously which she still refuse to acknowledge. She headed out the door, but there a quick pull of her hand causing her to turn around to face a serious faced A2.

"Don't I get a goodbye-for-now-present?" he asked smirking at his adorable little girl.

Tsuki glared at A2 with a irratation then was about to yank her hand away, but A2 pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. It was a long **three** hours before Tsuki caught herself and pushed away from A2 to later on realize his hands around her waist. "Cut that out," she hissed feeling red in her cheeks.

A2 leaned in her ear and began to breathe in it, "Come now, don't act like **you** wasn't asking for it."

"No," Tsuki corrected A2 finally pushing him away, "**you** was asking for it. I just didn't want it."

A2 sighed putting his hands behind his head, "Whatever you say, stubborn girl." A2 took a seat back at the corner of the bed, "Oh, you might expect to meet a friend of mine sometime soon, I hope. It's been quite sometime now since I have ever mentioned **her**."

"Whose this **her **you're talking about?" Tsuki asked calmfully despite she still upset about him stealing her first kiss. She was going to have to find a way to get back at him for that rude stunt pulled on her.

"A friend of mine name C2." A2 answered nonchalantly resting back on the bed. "Then again, I have no idea where she is, so I'm just giving you a heads up just in case you see her."

"She's just like you, isn't she?" Tsuki asked with distaste in her tone. A2 was enough, but C2 was probably going to be worse! A2 kept quiet was his only reply. Tsuki sighed, "Great, **you** was enough, but now I've got even more problems now up ahead."

A2 chuckled smirking once again, "Not really. She's probably annoying someone else whoever signed her contract."

"Well," Tsuki said readjusting her luggage, so she could carry it correctly with a bit of comfort. "I'll just ignore it. I mean there is no way she'll find out about my geass." She stepped out of her room and in the hall. She looked to her side at the opened at the slided door and spoke with command, "Stay at home, A2." With that, she was gone heading outside.

A2, who had been smirking was now vanished with nothing but annoyance at Tsuki's command, leaned up scratching his head. He just got a kiss from her and she still refused to admit defeat. _'Stubborn as her mother, '_ A2 thought sighing in the end. A2 glared outside at her as she headed in the family limo. "She doesn't boss me around." he pouted. He leaned against the wall still looking down on his adorable little girl then noticed a butler uniform that she had when she planned to disguise herself to get pass one of the maids when she wanted to go outside when she had the flu. A2 smirked evilly with a plan up his sleeves, "Then again, maybe she does." 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Tsuki had just stepped in the car and laided on her back looking up a the ceiling of the car while the butler packed her things in the back seat of the car with her luggage.

Tsuki sighed, "Ashford Academy, huh?" She smiled alittle bit. One moment she didn't want to go, but now that she had no choice to go, she was getting a strange feeling about it. _'I don't know why, but...I'm suddenly anxious all of a sudden...Maybe I'm goning to find something there interesting...Then again, I might not...Only time will tell when I get there.' _she thought to herself crossing her legs.

"Are you ready, Miss Misurashi?" a voice asked stepping into the drivers seat which turned out to be the driver.

"Yes, of course," Tsuki answered leaning up looking out the right side of the car window glancing at the last sight of her home before the driver started the engines of the car began to drive away further and further from what Tsuki called sanctuary.

Tsuki started to look on the sides of the rodes peeking through the window. All she could see was streets filled with bakery stores and other classical things that and ordinary city would have. However, Tsuki knew better then to believe that everything was as quiet in silent with smiles and happiness. Instead, it was nothing but death and sadness of terrorism. Terrorism, the war of racism-at least that is how she saw it in her eyes. She never understood why Britannia wanted to rule Japan in the first place. Her father said it was just war and nothing more to it. Before the war on Japan when she heard from Suzaku that they had held two Britannian's hostage, her mother and family had stopped her from seeing him. Maybe if this war never happened, she could just live a normal life with friends. On the way to the academy, Tsuki's curiosity of what awaited her in the new life, so she began to ask the driver questions.

"Where are we driving?" she asked. "I mean I am completely aware that I'm going to Ashford Academy, but the question still remains: What was the reason of packing my belongings." Tsuki started to sound worried now, "Am I not coming home again?"

"On the contrary," the driver said reassuring Tsuki, "you'll be reliving in a new home, but you willl be able to visit during your free time or anytime you wish."

"Oh," was all Tsuki could say at the moment. _'Thank goodness,'_ she thought sighed with relief, _'that was a relief!'_ Tsuki laided back on the seat looking out the window again. _'Hm,' _she thought again, _a new home, huh? I wonder where that is?'_

Suddenly, the car was at a complete hault and Tsuki peeked on the other side of the window. Her face was in awe at the large campus before her sights. Trees were gorgeous and buildings were beautiful of white. If you think about, Tsuki wasn't expecting this kind of academy.

"This is it," the driver said. "This is Ashford Academy."

As the driver got out to open Tsuki's door, she was too distracted at the sudden magnificence of the campus' beauty. She glanced over at the sides of the buildings and in the windows in the halls seeing students out of classes. _'I guess it's lunch break right now.' _she assumed.

"Miss Tsukiyoko," the driver called from the other side of the car catching the young blacked haired and red eyed girls attention, "this way please."

"R-right," Tsuki responded hesitantly getting out the car elegantly with her new boys uniform on.

The driver was already ahead walking hoping that Tsuki would catch up soon which she did while still looking around at the people strolling through the campus. Curiously, she walked up beside the driver, who was carrying her luggage, and asked, "Who am I living with?"

"If I presume correctly from what your father had told me," he said as his expression somewhat read boredly, "you'll be living with the Lamperouge family. It seemed that was the last decision when the females dorm was fully occupied and it seemed that the Lamperouge didn't mind with the extra company."

Before she could respond, she was already noticing a few people-mainly girls whispering-while looking at her. Some of the look on their face were of disgust, while the boys seemed to not even be grossed out with her fashion choice. Maybe it was a first time that someone actually a girl in a boys uniform? Either way, Tsuki could care less. All she wanted to do was hurry up, so she would have to endure another stare from people. It just makes a person feel akward. Don't Tsuki wrong; she just want to be the center of attention even if that was what was happening now. Along the way while passing another building, a whispering voice from one of the girls caught her hearing attention.

"Hey," the feminine voice whispered to the other girl, "she looks like Lelouch, doesn't she?"

Tsuki stopped and looked in the girls' direction stunned while the girls quickly vanished before she could get a glance at them. _'Did they just say Lelouch?'_ she thought with her mouth gapped open. _'It couldn't be! Lelouch was assassinated, wasn't he?'_ She remained quiet standing still when the wind began to blow her long hair.

"Miss Misurashi," the driver called turning to look at Tsuki then at the direction of where she was looking, "we have to keep going."

Tsuki snapped out of her thought and rushed up to the driver, "Coming!" As they continued to walk, she shook her head to trying take out what the girl had said earlier. _'Lelouch isn't alive. Besides they was probably talking about someone else. There is no way that he could have escaped, could he?'_ She shook her head more furiously, _'No, just forget it. Things have changed and are different. He probably already forgotten me now.'_

"Here we are, Miss Misurashi," the driver said stopping which Tsuki stopped her train of thought once again and looked at the door in front of them.

Carefully, the driver knocked three times casually as possible while Tsuki placed her hands behind her back. For now, all Tsuki had to focus on was to get used to her new academy life. There no time to focus on the past; just the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ima-sama: Wow, I have to give this story alot of credit. This story has gotten alot more attention than any of my other stories. . . Even though it was my first one. . .**

**A2: [Smirks cockily.] Well, Ima-sama, I guess things will be put on hold now because of this situation, am I right?**

**Ima-sama: [Sighs.] I know, but. . . **

**A2: [Speaks playfully curious.] But~. . .**

**Ima-sama: [Looks away sweat dropping.] Um. . . [Blushes.] Y-you see. . . I have these horrible habits of mine. . .**

**A2: [Leans in closely to her ear.] I'm listening~.**

**Ima-sama: [Yelps falling forward.] Don't scare me like that! I'm the author of this story!**

**A2: [Crosses arms.] Yes, an author who has lack of motivations and rather messy pile of written papers you loose almost too easily. . .**

**Ima-sama: [Pouts and then waves arms childishly at A2.] Enough of you! Now leave before I call _her_ come get you!**

**A2: [Scoffs.] That won't help you. I've got her well distracted at the moment. [Waves right hand politely to the readers.] Now, don't you have something to say to our lovely supportive readers and reviewers, who I must say are quite curious of this story?  
**

**Ima-sama: [Glares before jerking head to the side.] Hmph! I know that! I don't need to be reminded constantly by you!  
**

**A2: Well, if it motivates you, I could bring _him_ here instead. Besides, I'm certain he'll be able to make you stay on track.  
**

**Ima-sama: [Blushes red as a cherry and waves arms randomly like a child.] N-no, not _him_! I can't bare to see _him_! I'd loose all focus and stupidly!  
**

**A2: [Smirks with a smile.] And thus I win. Now, Lady Ima-sama, if you please?  
**

**Ima-sama: [Rolls eyes and sighs.] As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. . . I am surprised as shocked from the number of attentions this story has received. I am not here to give bad news. Rather I am here to tell you, I am uncertain if I am able to continue this story. You see, the papers I had for it are. . . Well. . . How do I say it. . . Missing. However, I do remember the scene I had planned them to be in. Including scene that I label my favorites. Also, love the reviews you guys gave me though. For those who liked the story and Fav'd/Alert it, I love you! For those who have not scene the anime/manga for it, I suggest you look at it. The anime is better suggested since my story will got by anime than, uh, manga (Since I have not read the manga myself), hehe!  
**

**? ? ?: [Sad tone.] Aw, did I just hear correctly. Our lovely, Ima-sama's uncertain about continuing the story. I am deeply sadden by this. . .  
**

**Ima-sama: [Points at A2.] You promised you wouldn't bring _him_ here!  
**

**A2: [Shrugs.] I made no such promise. . . But you should be happy to see him, right?  
**

**Ima-sama: That does not change anything! I-I mean y-yes, I am, bu-t he isn't su-ppo-sed t be here until the ch-apter intro-duces him!  
**

**A2: [Smiles wickedly.] Aw, I just love it when Ima-sama's face gets embarrassed that her speech is almost impaired~. Don't you agree?  
**

**?: [Teasing tone.] Yes, most interesting. Such sweet voice to the ears. Makes you want to tease the _Queen_ more.  
**

**Ima-sama: [Points at A2 and ?.] That's it, out you two! As author of this story, I have no interest in having you two mock me!  
**

**? + A2: [Dead panned.] It's not mocking. It's a compliment.  
**

**Ima-sama: [Glares.] W-why you two. . . !  
**

**Mini-Bat: [Flaps to scene as curtains close on the three.] Please patience in Ima-sama as she is currently busy, chu~! She also wishes to thank the people that reviewed/Fav'd/Alerted this story~.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this update is way past overdue. . .

Anyways, I'm putting this story on **HIATUS**. . .

**Alot **of things in my life have popped up and changed.

This includes my interest. . .

This doesn't mean I'm quitting. It's more of a going a break kind of thing. It's uncertain if I'll be back. I may or may not be. Again, it's a probability.


End file.
